Zutara Week 2012 Saxwarrior
by saxwarrior
Summary: My first Zutara Week. I'm writing canon, so this isn't the alternative universe where Katara and Zuko learn to love each other, it's merely their interactions and feelings for each other that may not be entirely canon written in the cracks of what we know from canon. Oneshots throughout their lives starting with Zuko's duel with Azula and ending with Katara training Korra.
1. Serendipity

Zutara Week

So I was a serious Zutarian during the series, but because I'm such a stickler for canon, I can't write alternative fanfiction where Zuko and Katara end up together in good conscience. So instead, for Zutara Week 2012 (my first Zutara week) I'm going to write a single story (seven chapters long, with the themes as the chapter titles). Each chapter will be a one shot. I'll give it a title once I finish.

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

...

...

serendipity |ˌserənˈdipitē| noun: discovering something nice while trying to find something else

"No lightning? What's the matter?" Zuko mocked. For the first time, the tides were turned. He was completely focused, completely composed and his sister was absolutely losing it. Her entire world was falling around her into little pieces and she couldn't do a thing about it. "Afraid I'll redirect it?"

It was working. He could see it. "I'll show you lightning!" Azula yelled.

And it began. Zuko set himself into a defensive stance as Azula started separating her positive and negative energy, creating the lightning. She kept it up, and more and more lightning amassing around her.

Too much lightning. Zuko was beginning to wonder if he could even redirect that much power, and then he saw it.

Azula was always good at hiding her thoughts, and her plans. She as too unpredictable, but not today, and Zuko saw it in her eyes just before it happened. She wasn't going to aim her lightning at him, and Katara was standing behind him.

Azula let loose the power. "No!" Zuko shouted, racing, leaping as fast as he could to intercept the lightning. He was almost there, he could catch it. He did.

The lightning touched his hand, entering into his flow of energy. He felt the familiar sense of exhilaration, but fear. He hadn't prepared correctly and he instinctively let the jolt flow up into his arm. He remembered the stomach for an instant, realized he'd misjudged in an instant, felt the lightning in his heart, then everything turned black.

He regained consciousness for a moment, to see Azula attacking Katara. He tried to stand, tried to firebend, but his body refused to move.

He drifted in and out of consciousness, aware on some level of Azula and Katara dueling somewhere near him. He thought about Katara, someone he hadn't considered much before. Only twice, really; once in the crystal caves of old Ba Sing Se and again when he was trying to give her closure.

Katara was a remarkable person, even before he dueled her at the North Pole, though he would never have acknowledged it at the time. When she spoke to him at Ba Sing Se, he felt like he was hearing things she hadn't said to anyone before. It was out of anger, but still, she was opening up, and he'd learned so much about her strengths during their search for the Southern Raiders.

He thought about the first act of kindness she'd ever done him, offering to help heal Uncle Iroh back at Tu Zin when Azula had shot him. If only he'd joined the Avatar then, he may have had the opportunity to know her better. Maybe even...

That was the first time Zuko had even considered it, even though June and the Ember Island Players had come up with it themselves. What if Katara and Zuko could've been more than friends. She was pretty, smart, talented, and a poewrful bender. She didn't always make him feel comfortable, but no girl ever had, even Mai.

His half-conscious thoughts were interrupted by a cool, cleansing feeling over his heart. His eyes slit open to a beautiful sight. Katara was touching his burned chest, healing the wound, an intense look of concentratio, and when she realized he was awake, a bright smile.

"Thank you, Katara," Zuko said, weakly.

Katara smiled. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," she said with tears in her eyes.

The rest of the day passed with mixed feelings of relief and exhaustion. Azula was taken away and imprisoned. Zuko knew he would have to do something about her, but it had to wait. He needed time to recover.

That night, he slept in his own bedchamber again. There was a soft knock on the door. "I'm awake," Zuko said, his voice cracking a little from the pain.

The door opened and Zuko saw Katara's silhouette against the light. "Aang and the others are staying at Wulong for the night. They'll be here tomorrow." She approached the bed and felt his wound. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," Zuko said, dismissing her hand. "Thank you." He had to ask it. "Now that the war is over, what are you going to do next?"

"I don't know," said Katara, looking out the window. Zuko knew she was looking toward Wulong Forest. Toward Aang.

Should he say it? He figured he'd have to. She'd find out eventually anyway.

"Toph overheard you and Aang," he admitted, "that night on Ember Island, during the intermission for that stupid play."

Katara blushed. "He loves you," Zuko said.

Katara turned away from him. "He's only twelve."

"But wise beyond his years," said Zuko. "And I know what real love looks like. I remember my Uncle and his wife."

_I felt it with Mai_, he thought. _But that's over, and I could feel it for you now. _

Katara fingered her mother's necklace thoughtfully. "I think the only reason I haven't accepted Aang's advances was because I was afraid of losing him in this war," she admitted, "but now that it's over, I think I may want to try."

_And I won't try to hinder that, _Zuko decided. "You should. It's like my uncle says, life's too short."

_We didn't have much chemistry anyway. _

...

...

A/N: Please don't hate me, fellow Zutarians. I'm writing this for my benefit. I need to understand why Katara chose Aang and not Zuko.

This is also my first non-crossover fanfiction that is NOT Harry Potter. So, that's a step forward, I guess. 


	2. Momentous

Chapter 2 of Zutara Week 2012 Saxwarrior

momentous: an event of great importance or consequence, especially when considering the future

...

...

There was a ceremony at the Fire Nation Capitol on the day of remembrance throughout the world. It was a memorial service for those who had fought and died in both sides at that spot exactly ten years earlier. It was Eclipse Day, the anniversary of the failed invasion.

After the service, with stirring speeches from those who had been there and those who had lost loved ones, a familiar flying bison soared out over the bay. With the shore far over the horizon and no land in sight, he touched down. In his saddle were Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko.

"This is near the place," said Sokka, standing up. "This is our approximate location when we resurfaced for air.

"Why did you fly us out here?" Toph demanding, waving her arms in frustration. "Everything I'm able to see is here on Appa's saddle!"

"Because, I have an important announcement," Sokka said, closing his eyes and raising a finger proudly.

"Actually, there's something I'd like to share, too," said Aang, also rising. This was an impressive move on his part. In ten years, he'd grown a fair bit, surpassing both Sokka and Zuko. He was a much more imposing Avatar now.

Sokka scoffed and waved him off. "Please, Aang, I'm pretty sure you'll want to hear mine first.

"I have decided..." he paused for dramatic effect. "To run for representative of the Southern Water Tribe on the United Republic Council!"

Toph and Katara both laughed. "What's so funny?" Sokka asked lamely.

"You?" Toph demanded. "A politician?"

"I'm plenty qualified," said Sokka. "Ten years ago, would you have pegged yourself for the teacher type?"

Toph smirked. "Suppose not."

"And now you run a school," Sokka said. "I've always had strong leadership instincts. I think I'm ready."

"It's your life," said Toph. "Personally, I couldn't stand a city government job."

"A life of politics isn't an easy one, Sokka," Zuko advised. "In the Fire Nation, not many choose it who aren't born to it. You've seen me struggle to do the right thing in the eyes of my nation and the world these past ten years."

"I know," said Sokka. "But I'm willing to try."

"Speaking of decisions that can affect your entire life," said Aang, "I'd like to make my announcement now."

He reached behind him into the folds of his sash.

And he withdrew a necklace.

"Katara?" he asked.

"Is that-?" started Sokka

"No way," said Zuko

"What?" asked Toph, angrily.

"A... betrothal necklace?" asked Katara, rising to her feet in an instant.

"Well, we've already been together ten years," said Aang. "What's the rest of our lives?"

Katara seemed too shocked and giddy to speak or even take the necklace. "Stunned silence is a 'yes', right?" asked Toph, also standing and elbowing Katara in the shoulder.

"It is," said Katara, hurriedly. "I mean, it's not- but- ah- what I mean is."

"She's trying to say it," said Zuko, laughing.

"Yes!" Katara said, throwing her arms around her fiance's neck and hugging him tight. As she did, she inadvertently knocked the necklace from Aang's hands and it fell onto Appa's saddle.

Zuko instinctively reached out for it, and made to hand it back to her, but she hadn't noticed it had dropped as she was kissing Aang passionately.

Something stirred in the pit of Zuko's stomach. Was it envy? No, he was happy for his friends. The only affection he'd had for Katara was short-lived, a few agonizing hours he'd spent mostly doped on pain medication. Katara was not a girl Zuko could envision himself with.

But that night, high up in the Fire Nation Palace, Zuko tried in vain to fall asleep. He tried not to envision Katara throwing herself into _his_ arms.

...

...

Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary.


End file.
